Some men, especially those of large girth or with a paunch, experience the disconcerting feeling of their trousers sliding down their stomach and the sloppy bunching of the trousers over their shoes. The unbecoming result is an accentuated protruding stomach. Others, while wearing a suit or shirt and trousers, experience their shirt pulling or twisting out during the course of normal activities throughout the day. Again, the result is an unkempt appearance with the shirt forming a baggy bulge at the belly. Women also experience this slippage problem due to stretching and twisting motions in normal every day activities while wearing a blouse and skirt or slacks.
There are disadvantages with some methods and means currently being used. Belts are of no help for beltless-style trousers or for men with protruding abdomens. Belts do not stop shirts from pulling or twisting out from belt-style trousers. Suspenders can cause discomfort by pulling trousers up too far. They also add another cause to the problem of shirts pulling out. Buttons are bulky and not feasible for many combinations of clothing. A butterfly bandage shaped adhesive strip as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,896 lacks sufficient vertical rigidity and fails to lock the garment in both horizontal and vertical directions.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an article that can join separate and distinct articles of clothing to ameliorate or eliminate some of the problems previously mentioned.
For many years, the inventor has been experimenting with different methods for making clothing conjoiners to solve these problems. Originally, strips of ordinary double-backed tape were tried, but within a few hours of use they would roll into an ineffective wad of adhesive material. It wasn't until the method employed a backing which was relatively stiff in the vertical direction and relatively flexible in the horizontal direction that a successful product was made. The current invention employs a backing which, being relatively stiff in the vertical direction, will not fold, roll, or bunch while being worn between the waistband of pants or skirts and a shirt or blouse. The method's use of backing which is relatively flexible in the horizontal direction permits the body movement which is necessary for comfortable wearing of pants or skirts.